Til My Heart Gives Out
by Reika82
Summary: Ever since she smiled at him, he was hers. He may not have admitted it to himself but it was true, he would protect her until his heart gave out. The story takes place a couple of weeks after Jusendo and the failed wedding. Things seem to be back to normal for Akane and Ranma but there's a storm brewing and this time, Ranma might only be able to watch the destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2... as much as I wish I did. *Sigh*

_Italics - Character's thoughts_

It was over. The Phoenix God was defeated, wedding nuptials ruined and everyone was ok, things were back to normal.

Akane stared down at her hands, _they felt so hot_, _her whole body felt hot_. Was she going to burst into fla…

"Akane! You're going to be late for school!" Kasumi called.

_School_. It felt so different being back at school. She felt like there was no one that she could relate to. No one, who would understand how it felt to come back from the dead, that darkness. No one, who could understand how hot and thirsty she was all of the time. Akane squeezed her burning eyelids shut, took a steadying breath and walked slowly down the stairs.

"Coming, Onee-chan!"

She was down the 3rd step when she felt him. Looking up she inhaled quickly as she spotted Ranma, leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs with his hands behind his head. Relaxed, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

She studied him for a moment, taking in how tall he had become. He stood almost a foot above her petite 5'2 frame. His muscles were so defined, not too large but powerfully built nonetheless. Just the sight of him made her heart skip, not that he'd want an uncute tomboy like herself of course.

_Wait a minute what was she thinking? Not that SHE'D want a hentai like HIM to begin with_… Akane sighed, _who was she kidding, just herself maybe_.

"Ranma? What are you doing?" Akane asked as she descended the steps.

"Waiting for your slow ass to get down here so we can leave. Before we end up having to hold buckets in the hallway. AGAIN." Ranma scowled at her but somehow that scowl didn't reach his eyes.

_He looked… Anxious?_ Akane couldn't say for sure but she didn't have it in her to fight this morning so she just gave him a small frown and continued past him.

Grabbing her book bag, she walked over to the door and slipped on her shoes. She could still feel the weight of Ranma's stare.

"Ready, baka? Now you're the one who's going to make us late!" Akane said. Ranma didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at her, making Akane shift from one foot to the other. 'Ranma!' She shouted.

"Yea, yea I'm coming. It's just that… are you sure you're ok to be going to school already? Not that I'm worried or nothin' but it's too soon, Akane…" Ranma said that last part as a whisper, giving her that look with his deep blue eyes that she swore could see into her soul.

"I'm fine Ranma." Akane said, waving his comments off and then turned around and ran out of the door leaving Ranma to watch her go with a deep frown on his face.

Ranma hadn't been running on the fence since they got back from Jusendo, always staying a step or 2 behind Akane, which was seriously getting on her nerves. For what seemed like the millionth time they played this game, she forced her muscles to their limit, pumping her legs faster just to get some breathing room from him. Of course her fastest was near Ranma's slowest so he just gave her an odd look and stayed that same god forsaken step behind her.

_I swear if this eternal heat wave my body is stuck in doesn't kill me, this run to school will!_ Akane thought to herself as they arrived at the school's gate. Not even pausing she disbanded her fan club, ending her roundhouse in Kuno's face, leaving him twitching on the ground with his hand outstretched towards the beauteous Akane Tendo. Ranma just smirked as he stepped on top of him, not pausing in his stride to make it inside before the bell tolled.

They burst through the classroom door with seconds to spare. Akane put her trembling hand against the door frame for just a moment so she could steady her legs that were about to give away how much that much physical exertion had taken from her. It didn't go unnoticed by the boy behind her who went to reach for her but she pushed off from the door frame and made her way over to her desk and pulled out her books, ready to start the day.

Ranma rested his chin on his palm as he pretended to pay attention to the teacher, his eyes half closed. He looked over at Akane and saw that she was studying her hands again. He could see the ever slight tremble. She had been doing that so often since Mt. Phoenix but he couldn't figure out why. She looked so small and had lost some weight from the whole ordeal.

_She looked… fragile_, Ranma thought.

Before Mt. Phoenix, Akane always looked healthy and energetic, magnetic even, drawing people towards her with that smile of hers that men would kill to see just once, but now? Now she looked scared and fragile. She no longer hung out with her friends at lunch or after school. Ranma was at a loss, he tried to make her angry now just to see the healthy flush on her face but most of the time what he got was an automatic reaction. He was worried, really worried.

The day dragged on until the dismissal finally rang. Akane got up and walked toward the door where Ranma was waiting for her. Giving him a small smile, they both walked out of the school gate without uttering a single word to each other.

"Ranma Saotome! Prepare to die!"

And with that Kuno leapt into the air, bokken at the ready to smite the cur! _Today would be his day of victory that the great Kuno should rid the world of the wretched Saotome and claim Akane Tendo as his bride! Today was the day for victory at laaa… _

Those thoughts were cut off was a foot lashed out and slammed into Kuno's face with a little more force than usual, sending him on a spiral-like path through the sky.

"The battle is lost but the war is not over! I will smite the foul sorcerer with my last dying breath!" Kuno rejoiced as he orbited around the earth.

Ranma scowled at the disappearing upperclassman, _when was that guy going to get a clue?_ Shaking his head he ran to catch up with Akane who didn't even seem to notice the commotion.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Ranma jogged up next to Akane and slowed his gait to match hers. Putting his hands behind his head, he glanced at her sideways only to find her lost in thought. That was becoming a habit, she barely responded to his insults anymore. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, not having flown Akane Airlines since they got back from China or being ignored outright by her.

Akane stopped in her tracks all of the sudden and grabbed Ranma's arm, looking up at him with a fearful expression on her face.

"Ranma, am I dying?"

Ranma's face went from one of surprise to anger and he turned to grip her arms tight in his shaking hands, "OF COURSE NOT, DUMMY, AS IF I WOULD LET THAT HAPPEN?!" He shouted.

"Ranma, you're hurting me…"

He released her slightly bruised arms and took a shaky breath. Looking at her downturned face he closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them a moment later, Akane had a sheepish smile on her face, "I'm sorry, I was just being silly, forget I said anything! Anyways, I'm going to hurry home and get started on our homework! "

Her smile faltered for a second as she took in his tense features. His blue eyes betraying the storm simmering in his body right now. She quickly turned around and jogged the rest of the block to the house. Leaving the all powerful martial artist feeling, well he didn't know how he felt now. Angry Akane he could handle. This? This he felt so powerless against and feeling powerless made Ranma very angry and an angry Ranma wanted to punch something.

So he did.

_Author's Note:_

So this is my first fanfic. I suck at grammar so pleeeeeease go easy on that. I'm working on the format. I guess I'm more curious as to if this story is worth continuing? Should I let it die a peaceful death and move on to something else? Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for taking time to check it out :D


	2. Chapter 2

Panting hard, Ranma stood back and surveyed the unwilling victim which was a concrete sidewalk. No one took notice of course because destruction and Nerima walked hand in hand every day if not every hour. He flexed his hand to get rid of the dull ache spreading through his fingers, about to take another swing at a nearby tree he felt a hand grab his forearm and yank, HARD.

"Ranma! I've been calling you for 10 minutes, Sugar! What in the world are you doing?" The okinomiyaki chef regarded her fiancée, taking in his taut muscles and just plain old 'don't mess with me" stance.' _Wow, someone must have really gotten on his bad side today, now would be a good time to show him how understanding I can be and how I'm such a good listenener and how cute I …_

"Ukyo, earth to Ukyo. Are you ok…?"

Ukyo stopped hanging onto his arm and wiped the goofy smile off of her face. _He never called her Ucchan anymore, not since the wedding_, she thought sadly. Running her hands through her hair to straighten it she cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes um… What did that sidewalk and tree ever do to you? Do you want to talk about it? We can go back to my place and I'll whip you up some okinomiyaki just lik-"

"Nah sorry, I- uh I've got things I need to do, was just clearin' my head or something," Ranma stated as he glanced down at the broken concrete.

"Anyways, I gotta get goin.' See you!" Ranma tossed behind him as he took off towards the Tendo residence.

**_SLAM! Craaack!_** Part of the tree that Ranma had almost hit, broke away. A fuming Ukyo lifted her spatula up and locked it in place on her back. _He barely speaks to me anymore, it's like he's drifting further and further away from me. I know he was angry about the whole wedding fiasco but someone had to stop it! It's not like he wanted it anyways, did he? Why was he always running after that girl who he always complained about. SHE was the cute one! _One way or another, she was going to get him back.

With that Ukyo stomped towards her shop, squaring her shoulders as if to say, 'I dare anyone to look at me funny.' _I won't lose. Not to her._

"I'm home!" Ranma announced. He immediately caught a whiff of Kasumi's home cooking and started salivating, his stomach rumbling in agreement.

"Oh! Welcome home, Ranma. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, we have a dinner guest tonight, Dr. Tofu, isn't that wonderful? He's such a nice man," Kasumi sighed.

_Pffft yea nice unless you're around and he's trying to set your broken arm. _ Ranma shivered at the flashback and wondered if Dr. Tofu would be mistaking Kasumi for a broom this time instead of his favorite skeleton, Betty. Shaking his head he headed upstairs to get changed, only pausing in front of Akane's closed bedroom door. Sighing, he lifted his hand to knock but not knowing what to say or how to fix this chasm that was widening between them, he left his hand fall to his side. _What was he going to say? 'AKANE, you're my fiancée and you need to tell me what is going on before I…' Before I what? Beg? Saotome's don't beg!_ Unless you count his Dad who begs on numerous occasions for a multitude of things but that was besides the point. He had pride and if she didn't want to tell him, FINE! With a nod, he stomped off to his room to get ready for dinner.

Akane sat on the floor, leaning against her bed. Her thoughts a million miles away from the books spread out in front of her. I mean, who can study when they think they're going to turn to ash any second.

It was getting worse, she must have drank 5 gallons of water today and still couldn't quench the thirst. Her skin was so hot she had to take cold showers just to feel some relief. That relief only lasted for 10 minutes before the heat crawled back in, making her wish it was winter instead of spring. She barely had any energy to go on her daily run in the mornings, let alone practice her katas in the dojo.

_I have to talk to Dr. Tofu tonight. I have to find an answer before I go back to that darkness, I don't WANT to go back there, I don't want to die! _ Tears started welling in her eyes and she squeezed them shut so they wouldn't leak out. She needed to be strong and she needed to keep her head up, she needed Ranm-… Ranma? She didn't need him, she could do this on her own!

"Akane! " Ranma called from the otherside of her closed door.

"Dinner's ready so you better get down there before Pops eats all of the food!"

Akane steeled her resolve and made her legs support her weak body.

"Coming!" She called. Smoothing out her skirt, she opened the door and ran smack into a wall of bricks.

Two strong hands rested gently on her waist to steady her. Lingering a moment longer than needed, causing her face to turn a slight red at the closeness of their bodies. This heat completely separate from the burning she had been living with recently.

"Klutz. "He murmured into her hair, leaving her breathless for a second.

Looking up into worried blue eyes, she shook herself out of the stupor and frowned while poking his chest.

"What are you standing here for? I can make it downstairs without an escort you know?"

Ranma raked his hands through his dark hair, "you are SO UnCUTE! "

Akane huffed, wiggled out of his grip and walked towards the stairs slowly, as if she had to concentrate on every step to keep her from falling.

Ranma narrowed his eyes on her faltering steps, he saw her weakness, she was getting worse.

_I need to talk to Dr. Tofu about this tonight, something has to give and I won't let her die a-again. _

_Author's Notes:_

Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! I know my format needs deseperate help so I did away with the bold, because yea, it really sounds like they're yelling at each other. The chapters to follow will be much longer. I've always hated super short chapters and then I realized I just did the same thing sooooo yea, I'll be fixing that. Anywho, thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming, I love to hear your feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

A collective groan was heard around the dinner table as everyone sat back, full of that night's feast.

"Kasumi, that was d-delicious as always! H-haha! Thank you for the nice dinner!" Dr. Tofu gushed to Mr. Saotome, with a hand behind his head, glazed eyes and a silly if not slightly crazed smile on his face. Pumping the panda's hand up and down.

Annoucing it was time for him to go, Dr. Tofu proceeded to stand up and walk towards the door.

"Oh, my! Ok Dr. Tofu! Thank you so much for coming, don't be a stranger!" Kasumi said politely as the poor man walked into the wall for the third time.

Everyone else seated at the table just shook their heads at the scene.

"Gee Daddy, maybe you should walk Dr. Tofu out before he gets a concussion banging his head on the floor like that." Nabiki stated, an amused smirk gracing her face.

Ranma popped up out of his food coma suddenly, "I'll do it! I'll uh, walk Dr. Tofu back to make sure nothin's wrong too, hehe."

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and went back to what it was they were doing. Kasumi cleared the table, Nabiki got up and sat in front of the tv, looking for her favorite soap opera. Akane just sat at the table pretending to be interested in what was being said.

Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome where the last left at the table, staring down each other.

"Saotome, what say you to a little game of shogi…?" Tendo smirked.

The panda pulled out a kettle of hot water and upended it over his head. The two men sat in front of each other, laughing maniacally, their shoulders shaking with evil intent.

"A fine idea Tendo, as long as you don't cheat again of course..." Mr. Saotome stated.

"CHEAT? I swear on my honor, there was a giant smiling prune right behind you! I'll have you know anyone could have mistaken the master as that..."

The arguing had begun.

Ranma just shook his head, "alright time to go Dr. Tofu."

Grabbing the good doctor's shoulders, he steered him out of the front door and into the dark night. After they had walked past the gate, Dr. Tofu's eyes returned to their normally clear state and he stopped twirling around.

"Is something on your mind, Ranma?" Dr. Tofu asked as he studied the silent bo- no, MAN, next to him.

Ranma glanced over and tensed his muscles. "Doc, it's about Akane, somethin' ain't right with her."

"I noticed. I meant to ask about it but dinner just didn't see the time or place to do so and with K-Kasumi looking so lovely, I ju-"

"Doc, focus. What do you mean you noticed? Noticed what exactly? Because I tell ya, she's getting too skinny, she doesn't go on her usual runs in the morning, she won't stop looking at her freakin' hands and half of the time she's awake, she looks like she's going to fall over! You gotta check her out! Please…" Ranma ended with a whisper. The emotions on his face at war with each other. Anger, self-loathing, fearful.

Dr. Tofu sighed, "Ranma, I noticed all of those things and more. The aura around her is dull and keeps flickering. It's also the bluest I've ever seen. Have her come see me tomorrow morning. I fear if we wait much longer…"

"Don't say it. I can't. Just don't say it. I'll bring her tomorrow but promise me she'll be ok."

"Ranma, you know I will do everything in my power to make sure she's ok, she is like family to me as well." Dr. Tofu stopped walking and turned to face Ranma, putting his hand on Ranma's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "We will figure out what's going on and she will be fine. Trust me."

Ranma stared into Dr. Tofu's eyes, searching for a sign that he was lying. Not finding one, he sighed and bowed deeply to the doctor. "Thank you, Sensei."

Lifting his head, Ranma turned around and left the doctor at the clinic's door. Picking up his pace to get back to the Tendo residence. Now he had to convince Akane of what was good for her. _Stubborn tomboy_, he thought.

Flashes of light blinded her, making her reach out and grab onto the wall as she made her way upstairs. Squeezing her eyes shut and opening them helped her focus a little as she stumbled down the hallway to her room. Closing the door behind her, Akane let out a barely audible distressed sob. Lowering herself onto the cool floor, she put her head in her hands and took shaky breaths, trying to calm herself.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Ranma, is Dr. Tofu alright?" Kasumi asked slightly worried.

"Yea he's fine but uh where's Akane?"

"Oh she said she had a headache and headed up to bed, I do hope she's feeling better, maybe you can take this up to her?" Kasumi handed Ranma a glass of water and a couple of pills. Ranma knew that tone, she wasn't asking anything, she was telling. Frowning, he bounded up the stairs, careful not to spill a drop of water and padded down the hall to stand in front of Akane's door.

"Akane? I uh have some stuff for you here, you awake?" Ranma asked worriedly.

"Y-yes come on in…" Akane answered.

Ranma opened the door, took one look at the state Akane was in and quickly shut the door behind him, placing the water and pills on her desk and knelt in front of Akane. His hand under her chin, he forced her to look at him. Her face was so pale and drawn but still she gave him a half smile. "Akane, I _know_ something is going on, it's time for you to tell me yourself." Ranma stated.

Sighing Akane lifted her shaky hand and placed it gently on his cheek. "I'm dying Ranma and I don't know why or how to stop this…" She let her hand slide from his face and fall onto her lap. Ranma sat back on his heels stunned. "No you're not." "I saved you, you came back to m-me, you're MINE." He said angrily.

Akane's chin trembled with tears threatening to fall as she looked into her fiance's eyes. "I feel like I'm burning from the inside out. I can barely get out of the bed in the morning anymore and I can't seem to find my appetite. I WANT to live, Ranma, I'm s-so sc-c-cared…" With that she threw her arms around his neck and let body wracking sobs shake her as she clung to the one thing she was always able to draw strength from.

"No. "

Akane found herself being swept up into strong arms and being carried out of her open window. "Ranma? Wha… Where are you taking me?"

"Dr. Tofu. We're going to fix this and you're going to be ok. You're going to get angry at me again and hit me and make me laugh. You're not going to give up like this." Ranma ran as fast as his legs could take him over the rooftops of Nerima in the dark night.

"Dr. Tofu!" BANG BANG "Dr. Tofu! Open it up!" BANG BA-

Dr. Tofu wrenched open the door in alarm, taking in the martial artist and the fiancée he carried.

"Ranma? Akane? Come in! I assume she's gotten worse?" The question directed towards Ranma as the good doctor ushered them into the clinic and down the hall to an examination room.

Ranma laid Akane down gently on the bed and tried to back away so Dr. Tofu could take a look at her. Quick as lightening she grabbed Ranma's hand, desperate to hold on to her strength. Ranma squeezed her hand gently having no intention of letting go.

Chuckling Dr. Tofu regarded them with a soft smile playing on his lips. "Akane, I hear you haven't been feeling very well? Tell me, when did this all start?"

Akane shifted her gaze away from Ranma towards the floor. "Since after the water of Jusendo restored me…" biting her lip she looked up and sucked in a breath at the anger swirling in Ranma's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? That was ages ago! You stubborn, uncute, tomboy!" Ranma shouted. Akane flinched and bit her lip to keep the tears at bay.

"Ranma, why don't you go wait outside for just a moment?" Dr. Tofu suggested as he laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. Ranma opened his mouth, about to protest but saw the steely determination in the doctor's eyes. Sighing he walked towards the door, throwing a backward glance at Akane before he went into the hall.

Turning back to his patient, Dr. Tofu smiled gently. "Akane, close your eyes and lay back please, I want to see if my theory is correct and to do that I need to tap into your ki."

Akane wiped her eyes and did as the doctor asked, laying back slowly on the bed.

"Now this won't hurt so don't worry." Dr. Tofu closed his eyes and placed one hand on her forehead and the other on her abdomen. After a moment or two of concentration, he sucked in his breath and yanked his hands off of her. "Akane, do you feel like you're somehow burning? Maybe from the inside?" He asked, as he studied the redness of his palms.

"Always, I feel like I can't get stop burning, like when I died I brought the flames of hell back with me…" Akane responded, eyeing the doctor with curiousity.

Frowning, Dr. Tofu rubbed his forehead lost in thought. Standing he went into the hall and called Ranma back in. "Sit down, Ranma, I need you both to listen carefully to me."

Akane sat up nervously and Ranma sat next to her on the bed, his fists clenching in agitation. "What's going on, doc? Do you know what's wrong with her? What do I need to do to fix this." Ranma asked, almost afraid of the answer. Akane glanced at her fiancé, seeing the worry on his face, she laid her hand over his fist, willing it to relax. Surprised, Ranma turned to his fiancée and saw the small smile she offered him. _She's the one who's in trouble and here she is, again, trying to reassure me. Great guy I am…_ Ranma sighed at the thought and nodded to the doctor to continue.

Dr. Tofu readjusted his glasses and looked at the young girl. "Akane, you are dying-"

"NO! I WONT LET TH-" Ranma shouted but quickly closed his mouth as Dr. Tofu shot him a disapproving look.

"Ranma, calm down and listen to what I have to say first." He waited for Ranma to sit down before continuing. "Akane, the reason you feel like you're burning up inside is because you are. I heard what happened at Jusendo and my theory is that when you were restored with the water, it may have revived you and brought you back but your ki, your aura were irrevocably changed. It's so hot, I could only feel it for a couple of seconds before it too, burned my hands. I assume this has been getting almost intolerable recently?" Akane nodded at the question and imploring the doctor to continue.

"We need to reverse the damage to your ki before you get much worse. Luckily, you have a strong body so it's been fighting off the damage as best it can but you're losing the fight now…"

"Doc, just tell me what to do?" Ranma interrupted, standing up and pacing the small room.

"Ranma…" Akane whispered softly to the restless young man, wanting to ease the tension in his body.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly what to do. I've never seen something like this, no one has ever come back from having their body drained of life like that. I do however know of someone who has…" Dr. Tofu trailed off.

"What are we waiting for? Call the guy and get him to come here and restore her ki!" Ranma half shouted.

Dr. Tofu shook his head gravely, "Ranma, I must consult with Cologne before we attempt contacting him. It's a trip that can't be made on foot and you may not come back from it…"

Akane wide eyed immediately shouted, "No! He's not going to do that!"

Ignoring her, Ranma stopped pacing, crossed his arms and regarded the doctor with solemn eyes, "Doc, let's do this."

Akane about to protest was cut off by the determined look in his eyes.

Nodding, Dr. Tofu stood. "I guess I will make a call then."

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks again for the reviews and encouragement to keep going with this! It definitely helps keep that motivation going. I am hoping to turn out at least a couple of chapters a week on here (best laid plans and all…). With a family, it can be challenging doing this inbetween taking care of my small boys and going to work but I won't let you down! _

_I have to give a shoutout to purse! You make my writing better so thank you for all of your help!_

_Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter, more to follow soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

After Dr. Tofu left the room, Akane turned to Ranma with a frown on her face. "Baka!" She yelled. "You don't even know what it is you'd have to do and yet you go ahead and agree to it!"

Ranma stopped his pacing and glared at his fiancée, "I don't care, this is my fault and I'm going to fix it! So you can just stop trying to convince me otherwise because I'm not backing down!"

Akane crossed her arms and blew out her breath in frustration, "why are you sooooo stubborn?"

Ranma looked at her unbelievably and muttered, "look who's talking…"

Before the argument could escalate further, Dr. Tofu walked back into the examination room.

"Well, Doc? Did you call the old ghoul? What'd she say?" Ranma demanded, leaning against the wall.

Pushing up his glasses the doctor turned to Ranma, "Yes and we're all to meet at the Nekohanten tomorrow at 9 am. In the meantime, you should go home and get as much rest as you can because you're going to need it." He looked pointedly at Akane. "There are a few things I need to do before tomorrow. Feel free to stay awhile but I'm off!"

With that the doctor gave Akane a hug and Patted Ranma on the back in reassurance before exiting the room.

Akane slipped off of the bed, standing with her hands clenched into fists on her hips, glaring at Ranma. He just glared right back at her.

"What Akane?" He barked as he pushed himself off the wall, marching over and coming to a halt close enough to her that she had to tilt her chin up to see his face.

"What do you mean 'What'? You are not going on some stupid trip! I can figure another way to take care of this, get a second opinion or something. You're not l-leaving me behind again! Not like last time…" She trailed off, her chin starting to wobble. Firming her lips, she turned away and walked out of the room.

"Stubborn." Was all Ranma said as he watched his fiancée through narrowed eyes. _You don't get a say in this, Akane. This time, I'm going to keep you safe._ He thought as he picked up his pace and went after her.

**Later that night**

_She was so far ahead of him already, he really needed to pick up his pace if he was going to catch her but every step he took he seemed to fall behind even more. "A-Akane! Wait up! " He called but she didn't seem to hear him. Ranma pumped his arms and legs as fast as he could, trying to reach her. _

_"Ranma?"_

_Pulled to a halt, he turned to his left and saw Ukyo grabbing onto his arm and Shampoo plastered to his right side, holding him in place. _

_"Ranma honey, she doesn't need you anymore. Why don't you just come home with me and I'll make you your favorite dessert? " Ukyo said gently, tugging on him._

_"Spatula girl right, Airen. Akane no need you anymore, come home with me and Shampoo will make you happy. Wo ai ni." Shampoo purred, rubbing herself against him._

_Startled he looked at the two girls, "What do you mean she doesn't need me anymore? She always needs me! I'm her fiancé, I keep her safe!" He asked incredulously. _

_Ukyo looked at him her face scrunching up into a cruel mask. _

_"But Ranma, you killed her. Don't you remember?" Ukyo spit out._

_"I see with my own two eyes. Airen, run sword through kitchen destroyers heart." Shampoo smugly stated._

_Ranma shook them both off of him, stumbling backwards and holding out his hand as if to ward the girls off. "Killed her? Killed Akane? I wouldn't ever! I, I l-love her!"_

_He turned around again to chase after Akane but came up against a solid form. Looking up he saw Ryoga's disgusted face staring back at him._

_"Love her? Ha! Look at what you've done, Ranma. LOOK. AT. WHAT. YOU'VE. DONE. Her blood is on your hands!" Punctuating each word with a shove, Ranma fell to his knees and looked down at his blood-soaked hands holding a katana. Laying next to him was his best friend, the love of his life. _

_"A-Akane? NO! NO NO NO NO…" _

Ranma shot up into a sitting position on his bed, panting, trying to draw enough breath into his lungs. His eyes looking around wildly, searching for any truth to the nightmare he just had. _It was just a dream, she's not dead, I didn't kill her. _Yet. That last thought passed through his mind quickly before he could shake his head. _Maybe I'll just go check on her, make sure she's ok. _

Sneaking out of the room, he quickly and softly padded down the hall to Akane's room. _Just one look and I'll go back,_ he thought. Easing her door open, he slipped inside and gently closed it behind him.

Turning around he made his way over to her bed, kneeling beside it. Akane's brow was furrowed and her face was scrunched up as if in pain. The sheets were twisted around her, as if she couldn't find a comfortable position. Ranma, careful not to wake her, gently unwound the blanket from around her and drapped it over her. He lifted his hand nervously, feeling an uncontrollable need to just touch her. To reassure himself that she was real. He let his hand rest on her forehead, feeling the heat under his fingertips.

Whispering softly to her he said, "It'll be ok, Akane. On my honor as a martial artist and as a man, I will fix this. I won't let anything harm you."

Ranma sat back on his heels and sighed. Lifting himself quietly, he stood up and slipped out of her room with a whisper.

Akane's brow smoothed out and a small smile graced her lips. She fell into a peaceful, quiet night's sleep, ready for the next day's events.

Light danced across her face, kissing her gently awake. Stretching, Akane sat up and smiled at the restful night's sleep she hadn't had in what felt like forever. Throwing the blanket off of her, she swung her legs off the bed and padded over to the closet. Tossing a pale blue tank top and soft white skirt onto her bed, she began to undress, her thinking about what may or may not happen later that morning. _I know I need help but does it really have to be Cologne that gives it to me? Dr. Tofu may trust her but I don't. She may hold the key to saving my life but it doesn't mean I have to like it. I just. I just don't want Ranma to get hurt. I just want things to be normal again. _She snorted, _as if they ever were…_

Akane turned her thoughts away from her current problems and slowly made her way down the stairs to the living room. Her eyes searching for Ranma, finding him waiting for her by the door.

Acknowledging her with a slight nod, he reached for the door. "You ready?" He asked, knowing the answer before she opened her mouth.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" She said, giving him a lopsided smile. Making his stomach flip over, like her smiles always did.

"Yea ok, well, do you need help walking or anything? I can carry you…" Ranma trailed off.

"No, I'm fine. Surprisingly, I slept well last night and I have a little energy today" She replied, walking around him and out the door.

"Now come on before you wake everyone up and we have to explain all of this." Akane headed off in the direction of the Nekohanten.

Ranma felt his face turning red, wondering if he might be the reason she slept so well. Shaking his head, he quickly shut the door behind him and took off after her.

"Airen!" That was all the warning Ranma had before a certain purple-haired amazon glomped onto his body.

"You come take Shampoo on date, yes? We make sweet, sweet love after, yes?" Shampoo purred to him, sliding her curvy body up and down his arm.

Ranma stood frozen for a second with a deer-in-headlights look upon his face before he pushed her off of him.

"I ain't your 'Airen' and I certainly ain't doin' that with you!" Ranma grumbled. Scooting himself behind Akane, almost using her as a shield.

Akane rolled her eyes at her cowering fiance, "Honestly, Ranma." She said, sounding only slightly annoyed.

"Shampoo, is Cologne here? We were supposed to meet today with Dr. Tofu...? " Akane positioned herself into the amazon's line of sight.

Shampoo huffed, sliding her eyes up and down Akane's form before making a disdainful sneer. Opening her mouth, she was about to give her opinion of said form before Ranma, sensing where this was about to go, stepped in front of Akane and pinned Shampoo with a steely glare.

"Shampoo, go get Cologne." He growled, his aura starting to glow a faint red.

Surprised, Akane touched his hand, "Ranma?" She questioningly asked.

Shampoo was shocked into silence by Ranma's threatening behavior and ran back into the Nekohanten to fetch her grandmother.

Ranma, looked down at Akane and gave her a small smile, relaxing his stance once again, as if nothing had happened.

"Well good morning, Ranma and Akane!" Dr. Tofu strolled up to the pair, his arms full of books.

"Has Cologne come out yet?" He asked, ignoring the tension in the air.

"Good morning, Dr. Tofu!" Akane replied, smiling at the good doctor. "As a matter of fact, Shampoo just went to get her."

_Speak of the devil and she will appear, _Ranma thought as the person in question appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, Dr. Tofu, Akane and Son-in-law. Come in, come in. No need to stand outside all day." Cologne gestured for the group to follow behind her and sit down at one of the tables.

"Shampoo! Bring our guests some tea." Cologne stated, before seating herself at the head of the table.

"Yes great-grandmother!" Shampoo skipped off in the direction of the kitchen to do as she was told.

As everyone was seated and had their tea, Dr. Tofu sat back, adjusting his glasses with the tip of his finger. "Now then, I believe we need to let Ranma and Akane in on what we discussed over the phone."

Cologne balanced on her staff, regarding the young pair with solemn eyes. "Girl, come over here and let me see for myself the damage done to your ki."

Hesitating at first, Akane slowly stood and made her way around to Cologne's outstretched hand. Ranma tensed himself on the edge of his seat, ready to spring into action. Dr. Tofu laid a calming hand on the young man's shoulder, as the old ghoul closed the distance between herself and Akane. Grabbing her hand, Cologne closed her eyes and concentrated on Akane's ki.

Gasping, Cologne let go of Akane's hand after about a minute and looked sharply at Dr. Tofu, her mouth slightly open before she snapped it shut. Ranma caught the look and narrowed his eyes, "What is it? What happened?" He demanded, his gaze bouncing back and forth between Dr. Tofu and Cologne's eyes, accusingly.

Akane looked worriedly at Ranma before switching her gaze down to her hands that were glowing slightly red.

"Akane, have a seat again, I have seen all I needed to see." Cologne dismissed the young woman and settled back onto her staff.

"Old ghoul, if you don't tell me just what the HELL is going on here…!" Ranma's muscles bunched, ready to let his fists do the talking if that's what it took to get an answer.

"Calm down, Son-in-law. I have not harmed the child. I merely looked to see how badly the situation really is." Turning to Dr. Tofu she said, "It is as you said it is. Her body cannot control her damaged ki and it is engulfing her soul in fire."

Ranma stood abruptly, sending his chair flying backwards. "You said you could help! Then help dammit! Tell me what to do!" Cologne waved her hand for him to sit back down.

"Always a man of action, Son-in-law but do not forget whose help it is you are seeking." She threatened. Watching him slowly fix his chair and sit back down, she continued, "There is much damage done here, my child," She fixed Akane with her gaze, "death awaits you soon if we don't seek out the Mender."

Akane leaned forward, her gaze questioning, "Mender? What is that? Where do we find it?"

Cologne smiled patronizingly, "The question is not 'What' but 'Who'. He is the keeper of all ki. He does not exist in a specific time. He is on a different plane, one that a physical body cannot reach. "

"Then how do I find him, this Mender?" Ranma demanded.

"It is not just YOU who must find him, Son-in-law but Akane is the one who must ask for her restoration. You may go with her on this journey but you will not be able to save her. Only she can save herself. " Cologne pinned Akane with a look, searching for weakness and doubt. Not finding any, she sat back and grinned. "I see child, so you are ready for this then?"

Akane looked over at Ranma, "Are you sure you want to come with me, Ranma? You don't have to."

Ranma just laughed, "Someone's gotta keep your klutzy self out of trouble, Akane," the mirth suddenly leaving his eyes, "I don't want to be in a world, where you don't exist."

Akane sat back in her chair, her eyes wide and mouth opening and closing like a fish. Dr. Tofu hid his smile behind one of his books.

Ranma turned to Cologne and leveled her with his determined gaze.

"Let's do this, old ghoul."

Rising, Cologne beckoned the group to follow her into a back room, where there were two beds laid out next to each other and what seemed like hundreds of candles glowed, giving off the only light in the otherwise dark room.

"Please children, each of you lay down on a bed." Cologne gestured to the beds. Akane glanced over at Dr. Tofu, her eyes asking for his approval. Nodding to her, Akane was about to lift herself onto the bed when two strong arms gripped her waist and gently lifted her onto the cool sheets. She looked up startled into her fiance's stormy blue eyes, her gaze questioning. He gave her a small smile, "You're going to be fine, alright? Just hold on a little longer." Gently squeezing her waist, Ranma turned around and hoisted himself up on his bed.

Akane broke out of her stupor, "Hey Baka, I'm built like a brick, remember? This will be a piece of cake." She grinned at him.

Ranma grinned back at her, opening his mouth for a retort but Cologne interrupted him.

"Lay down and close your eyes," Cologne chided, "concentrate on my voice. When you reach the Nether Plane, remember that there are things that can harm you there just as in the physical world. Seek out the Mender, find the path that points towards the stars, take that until you find what you are looking for. Now hold each other's hands and empty your mind of thought."

The ancient amazon started her incantation, the flames of the candles started to flicker and a gentle breeze entered the room, slightly lifting Akane's hair. The young woman's last thought was of Ranma's stong hand gripping her small one and his thumb stroking her wrist in reassurance.

Then the world went black.

_Akane. Hey Akane, wake up..._ "Go away, let me sleep..." Akane mumbled, turning over in what she thought was her bed.

"HEY! UNCUTE TOMBOY!"

Akane sat up, anger twisting her peaceful features. "Ranma! What is your deal...?" Trailing off, Akane blinked, taking in her surroundings. _I'm definitely not in Nerima anymore..._ She thought.

Ranma sat next to her, his arm propped up on his bent knee, "Mornin' sunshine."

Akane ignored him as she took in the surrounding area.

They were sitting on a glass lake full of stars, no, reflecting the stars. Akane looked up at the endless night sky, stars were strewn across the great expanse, glittering like unshed tears. A gentle breeze played with her hair, tucking strands behind her ear, she looked at Ranma, her eyes wide.

"It's, it's so..." She whispered, at a loss for words.

"Beautiful." Ranma finished for her, he too mesmerized by what was before them.

Standing slowly, he tested the clear glass lake they had been sitting on, for weaknesses. Satisfied it would hold, he shifted to stand in front of Akane, leaning down he held out his hand. Akane placed her hand in his and he pulled her up, placing his other hand on the small of her back, holding her to him for just a moment before releasing her body but still tucking her hand in his.

Akane blushed and fixed her gaze on the glass below their feet. This was simply amazing!

"Amazing isn't it?" Ranma asked, a slight smile on his face as he watched her toe the glass. Tugging her hand, he pointed to the small path that led to a forest, just beyond the lake.

"Ready to see the Wizard, Dorothy?"

Laughing nervously, Akane followed behind Ranma as they made their way across the smooth lake.

_Wish I had those ruby slippers right about now_, Akane thought to herself, unsure of what lies ahead.

Author's Notes:

Hey guys! So sorry it took longer than expected to get this chapter up. My little guy was sick so that took up most of my time! Thank you for all of the reviews, they really do keep me going!

Here's the low down:

Ranma and Akane are finaaaally starting their journey. The next couple of chapters will definitely be more action packed. I'm hoping to also go deeper into their relationship and get a few things out in the open.

Let me know what you think! Love hearing from everyone!

Til next time!

Reika


	5. Chapter 5

"We've been walking around this place for over an hour and haven't seen a thing that might tell us where this Mender person might be!" Ranma complained.

Akane glanced down at the hand he had been squeezing the life out of for the past 10 minutes and back to her fiance's grim face. They had been on the same path for well over an hour now and the only thing that had changed were the colors of the leaves. Well, that and the lack of feeling in her numb hand.

Letting out an exasperated breath, Akane yanked her hand out of his death grip, rubbing it to relieve the numbness.

"Ranma, no one said this was going to be easy you know." Glaring at him, she picked up her pace on the quiet trail. Not one to be left behind, Ranma effortlessly matched his stride to hers.

***Smack!***

"Hey!" Ranma glared at Akane, "no need to get violent, Akane!"

Akane gave him a weird look, "I didn't do anything to you, Ranma. Paranoid much?"

Ranma continued to glare at her, muttering about stupid tomboys with heavy hands as he rubbed the bump on his head.

***SMACK!***

"Ow! Seriously?! What did I do now, Ak-…"

His words were cut off in mid rant as the forest around them came alive with shouting and hollering.

"Eeep!" Akane yelped as Ranma thrust her behind him and got into a defensive stance, his eyes darting from left to right, ready for an attack. Akane nervously looked around, trying to figure out where this threat might be coming from but it was all encompassing.

"Whoever you are, show yourself! Or are you too cowardly and have to hide behind trees?" Ranma shouted, the muscles in his arms flexing as he prepared himself for a fight.

"Ranma!" Akane hissed, "you're only going to make them mad!"

As if on cue, what looked to be a human with tree branches growing out of his head and dark green skin, jumped out of the tree closest to them, falling into a crouch. Slowly the creature unraveled itself, standing to it's full height and glowered at the pair.

"Cowardly? Would you like to find out how cowardly I am?" The creature growled at Ranma.

Akane tugged on Ranma's arm, getting him to glance at her before he replied. "Ranma, let me handle this, please?" He stared into her pleading brown eyes and sighed. Relaxing his stance, he crossed his arms and waited for Akane to reply. Stepping out from behind him, Akane regarded the creature, no… man, that stood before them.

"Um sir, we mean no disrespect towards you…" Ranma coughed and Akane threw a threatening glance at him before continuing. "We don't come here to fight, we're actually looking for someone, maybe you can help? They're called, 'The Mender.' Have you heard of them? Do you know where we could find them?"

The man blinked his eyes in surprise at the mention of The Mender. He perused Akane from head to toe, leaving Akane with a red face under his scrutiny and Ranma with murder in his eyes, ready to tear this guy limb from limb.

"Sir?" Akane asked again.

"What do you seek from The Mender?" The man demanded, sidling closer to Akane, his eyes boring into hers.

"Step back." Ranma growled, taking a step forward, he was about to show the guy what dirt looks like up close and personal but Akane laid a hand on his arm, stilling him for the moment. He gave her a look that said he was clearly not happy but Akane just gave him a small smile before turning back to the man in front of her.

"I need to ask The Mender how to heal my physical body that is on another plane. It's growing weaker and well, I…I don't want to die yet so please, help us find this person, they're the only one that can fix this." Akane looked up at the young man, pleading with her eyes. Ranma shifted from foot to foot, not liking his fiancée pleading with another man like that, knowing that this guy may be their best bet in finding her only hope to live, so he stayed silent.

"Dray." The man stated.

Akane blinked her eyes, "Pardon me?"

Amused, the young man said, "My name, is Dray and I will help you find The Mender." Akane flashed him a huge smile, grateful for this change of luck.

"IF. This man you are with can defeat me in battle." He demanded.

Akane's smile disappeared and she looked at Ranma who was sporting a nasty smile on his face.

"When do we start?" Ranma stated while cracking his knuckles. Akane looking horrified and pulled at Ranma's arm to get his attention, "Forget it, Ranma, let's just get out of here…" Shrugging her off, he stepped nose to nose to Dray.

"Your word you can help us, her, find The Mender?" Ranma demanded

"I can. You have my word." Dray answered, not giving an inch.

Satisified, Ranma stepped back and turned to Akane, who was looking on in disbelief.

"Ranma! You can't just fight this guy! He could be lying for all we know!" She shouted.

Gripping her shoulders, Ranma gave her a reassuring smile, "Akane, I can't risk losing this chance to find the person that can save your life. Besides, I'm the best!"

Akane hmphed and crossed her arms, glaring at him as he turned to face his opponent.

"I'm Ranma, let's do this."

Dray smiled and motioned for the pair to follow him through the woods. As they walked along more people jumped from the trees and followed closely behind them. Akane kept glancing behind her nervously. Ranma squeezed her hand reassuringly as they walked along, making sure to keep her as close to him as possible.

They came to a clearing where a small village appeared. Two small children ran up to Dray, laughing as they grabbed onto each of his legs.

"Dray!" They squealed, holding out their hands in expectation.

Laughing, Dray fished what looked like two glistening sapphires out of his pocket. Crouching down he looked fondly at the children. "How could I come back empty-handed?" He dropped the treasures into each of the children's small hands. Grinning, he stood back, "ok now, off with you two!" Giggling they ran off shouting for their mother to come look at their new treasures. Standing up slowly, Dray turned to his guests and flung his arms out wide.

"Welcome to Trecia."

People gathered outside of their villas, eager to get a glimpse of the new arrivals.

Akane and Ranma looked around at the village with wonder. It was beautiful. The village itself was shrouded in a sea of mist that was only broken up by streams of sunlight, glittering through the mighty oak trees. _An ethereal beauty claimed this place_, Akane thought as she stared in wonder at their new surroundings. "This place is so…" Akane trailed off, mesmerized by what looked like three small purple and blue butterflies fluttering past her face, leaving a trail of shimmery dust in their wake. Reaching out a hand she thought to trail her finger on one of the butterflies but Dray quickly grabbed her hand, "As beautiful as they are, their bite can be very deadly if you are not careful." Blushing, Akane retracted her hand from his hold.

Ranma frowned at the exchange. "Yo, so are we going to fight or trade recipes?" Agitated with the man touching his fiancée.

Dray grinned at Ranma and gestured with his left hand to a large circle of rocks in the center of the village. "By all means, let us find out if you are worthy of what you seek."

Akane stepped forward with a frown, not wanting Ranma to go through with this, _can't that dummy see that this isn't worth it?_ A mountain of a man dressed in brown leather pants and a dark green tunic, blocked her way. "This is the way of our people, you cannot interfere."

Akane gritted her teeth and stood their seething not liking being told what she could or could not do.

Ranma meanwhile, stood on one far end inside the circle, bouncing on the balls of his feet, his eyes taking in everything about his opponent. Dray was tall, not quite as tall as Ranma but an inch or so shorter. His muscles were also well defined, especially his legs, _probably from all of that tree hopping he does_. Ranma mused. _He's light on his feet and I can feel some power radiating from him. I'll let him attack first, test for his weak spots._ Satisfied with his reconnaissance, Ranma readied himself and fell into a relaxed defensive stance, his right foot sliding back, dirt grinding under his foot, signaling the start of the match.

Dray smirked as he saw the defensive stance Ranma adopted. _Looking for my weak spots, huh?_ He thought as he crouched low on the ground, his right foot also sliding back and his left hand touching the ground. Ranma saw Dray flex his right calf muscle and then he was gone. Shocked Ranma looked to the side and felt a force slam into his ribcage, causing the air to woosh out of his lungs.

Doubled over, Ranma looked up in shock at Dray's smug face and then looked down at Dray's fist planted firmly in his side. He heard Akane's gasp and thought, _I didn't even see him move! How can someone be that fast?_ Ranma shook the blow off and threw his left arm between them, turning to the side and trapping the Dray's arm against his own chest before elbowing the him in the face.

Grunting, Dray quickly fell back a few steps. His smile grew wide as he wiped the trickle of blood from his nose. "You're better than I thought you would be," he said.

Ranma grinned, "You ain't seen nothin' yet." Launching himself at Dray, he threw a round-house kick at his head.

Dray ducked, sliding easily into a leg-sweep, knocking Ranma's support from under him. The ground smashed into his back, forcing the air from his lungs in a rushing wheeze. He rolled backwards to his feet, still fighting against the tightness in his chest. Dray closed in on him, pushing his advantage, arms and legs flying. Ranma blocked as many of the blows as he could, his arms jarring in their sockets every time he did, his ribs and face blossoming with pain every time he didn't. He stumbled back and spit blood onto the ground beside him.

Ranma's knuckles were bleeding, his ribs bruised, and his lip split into an oozing gash. It was time to end this.

Gathering his aura, Ranma launched himself at Dray and threw a ki-powered kick towards his head. Dray's eyes went wide just before the blow smashed against his skull sending him into an uncontrollable end over end roll only to come to a stop by hitting the rocks of the circle with deadly force.

Dray's body lay unmoving.

~~~ Author's Notes~~~

Hey guys! So sorry I've been MIA! There was a passing in the family so my mind just hasn't been into writing anything recently but I'm back now and will be updating way more frequently! I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but writing it is helping me get back into the story. Hopefully you enjoy it, much more to follow!


End file.
